A changed timeline: Freiza the destroyer
by gokurules64
Summary: When Freiza destroyed Planet Vegeta what if 3 more saiyans survived the blast and they all land on Earth. How will this group of unlikely heroes fare against the Tyrant that has the Universe on it's knees. Will they defeat him or will he win and claim the universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new twist

Planet Vegeta

"Raditz my son you must go to Earth train with your brother and one day you both can beat Vegeta" Raditz and Bardock were at the shipping dock preparing to launch Raditz off. "But father I..." "No you must my son it is your destiny all will come to light soon enough" After those final words he pressed the button to launch him off. "Father!" Raditz yelled until the sleeping gas of the ship put him into a deep sleep. Bardock watched for a few seconds before he left to challenge Freiza once and for all.

Saiyan Lab

"My young saiyan daughters you will be the next legacy." A saiyan scientist pressed the launch button to a capsule ship sending them to Earth.

Mean while

"Mom where's dad?" a young Vegeta asked. Vegeta and his mom were in her bed room where she had been lying for an hour crying. "He dead son "his mom answered. Vegeta cried feeling a piece of him was lost. "He told me to let you keep his crescent" She then pulled the medallion from her pocket and placed it around Vegeta neck. "I'm sending you to Planet Uritak you will be safe they are our allies so don't harm them they will train you to one day defeat Freiza."

She pressed a button on her bed and a hidden capsule came from under the bed and expanded to normal size just as Vegeta climbed in a little boy ran by crying. His mom having a weakness for children ran by and picked him up. "Take him with you Vegeta" his mom said. "Mother, why do I have to take a low level with me?" She never did answer that question instead she placed the boy inside the capsule with Vegeta and presses the launch button. "Good bye my son and one day may your destiny be revealed." She said before his ship launched off. Vegeta didn't notice this but a malfunction in the ship caused a new destination to set planet Earth. He saw the end of his mighty race of people get destroyed by the evil tyrant he softly cried and swore revenge to him then he and the young saiyan boy feel into a deep sleep.

1 year later

All 3 pods landed at a mountain area known as . Vegeta came out of his pod. He was confused "this is not Uritak I went here with my dad a few times this place is more green than red." He then saw Raditz and two saiyan girls crawl out of their pods. "Prince Vegeta" Raditz said bowing and the two girls followed. "Warriors state your name and your power level" Vegeta said.

"I am Raditz second class warrior Power level 500 sir" he said saluting the prince. "I'm Carrita one of the girls said first class warrior power level 550 sir" she said like Raditz. Carrita was small for a nine year old she had brown hair weird for a saiyan and sapphire eyes. Carrita sister Fasha saluted and said "second class warrior power level 523 sir." Fasha had normal saiyan black hair but oceanic blue eyes. Vegeta then took his scouter and scanned the 3 year old boy with black hair that went down his waist and red eyes his power level was 600. "This is pathetic you weaklings, how does three 6 years olds have less power than a 3 year old." He grunted thinking his mom left him with such a weak team but when thinking about his mom he remembered what happened.

"Whatever but where are we?" Vegeta asked. "A planet called Earth my father sent me here to train with my brother so we can beat Freiza." Raditz said. "Ok where this brother of your and what is his power level?" Vegeta asked. Raditz tapped on his scouter and replied "He's up the mountain and added his power level is 10. "What 10! After we retrieve him you weaklings are going to get ton of training we are in no condition to beat Freiza." (Vegeta is not as bad as in DBZ because he didn't have a life of being Freiza slave) They began to take flight and make their way up the mountain.

When they reached the top they saw an old man chopping wood. They flew down and Fasha asked "Old man have you seen a small baby with a tail like our" The old guy turned around and said "Oh you mean Goku; well he's right in the house taking a nap." Raditz began to get mad thinking the man was using his brother as some sort of pet. They stepped inside to see Goku lying on a mat asleep. "He'll wake up as soon as I get lunch started; would you guys like lunch?" the old man asked. "Sure and thank you" Carrita answered for everybody.

When the old man finished cooking a big lunch he called the 5 saiyans in there to eat he picked up Goku/Kakarot and put him in a high chair, he also had an extra one to place Rein in. Rein kept trying to climb out but he stopped when he was given food. The old man was amazed by how much they had eaten. After they were done the old man started trying to make conversation "My name is Gohan; do you kids have names and where are you guys from?" Vegeta looked to the ground and then looked at Gohan and said "I really don't think it's none of your business." Don't be so rude to him he did just give us food" Fasha said. "My name is Raditz and that's my brother Kakarot." Raditz said pointing to the baby. "I'm Fasha and that's my twin sister Carrita". Then the little boy said "I'm Rein". Finally Vegeta said "Ok if you must know I am Prince Vegeta and we are from Planet Vegeta we are here because…." Vegeta explained everything that occurred on Planet Vegeta and about the tyrant Freiza also how it's their duty to destroy him.

"Wow I'm sorry kid that must be rough but I know a place where you can get a little training done, it's a little island that my old master lives on. You can learn some new tricks from that man I can get you a boat and you can…." "It's ok we can fly there if you just point us in the right direction." Raditz said interrupting. "Ok that's fine just go north until you hit the sea and then go east." Gohan said. "Ok thanks Fasha said." Gohan handed Kakarot over to Raditz and said "You might want to be careful with him he's a little feisty." Gohan said.

"Ok thanks and bye" Raditz said taking off. They all flew the way Gohan told them and landed at an island with a small house in the middle. Carrita was about to knock when Vegeta just kicked the door down. "Oh well…that works too." Carrita said. Vegeta was about to walk inside when an old man wearing turtle shell came out. "What's with all the racket?" The man asked said. "Who are you?" Vegeta asked. "I'm Master Roshi the turtle hermit" the turtle man replied.

"We came to receive training from you" Vegeta said "Oh yeah Gohan called me about you guys but sadly I can't train you guys you guys are already above my power" Roshi said. "Figured" Vegeta whispered. "But if you got to Kami lookout you can receive far better training than I can give you "So can you show us the way to this Kami Lookout?" Vegeta asked "Sure it's just across the sea near a small Indian village. Vegeta than took off with the other five followed. "Strange kids" Master Roshi thought.

In a few hours they arrived at the location of the lookout. "Whoa it's huge and pretty" Fasha said. "Ok team let's float to the top and meet this Kami." Vegeta said. They floated all the way to the top passing the strange talking cat along the way. When they reach all the way at the top of the huge lookout they saw a strange black genie and an old green looking alien.

"Where is the one you call Kami?!" Vegeta demanded and asked at the same time. "It is I the old green looking creature came." "We came to receive training so we can beat a tyrant named…" Raditz started "I know I was waiting for you to come." Kami said. If you want training you are gonna have to beat my friend over there. Vegeta scanned "Easy this weakling only has the power level of 300." Vegeta said laughing. Vegeta ran up to punch him but move to the side and ax handle Vegeta on the head knocking him out cold. The other 3 (Kakarot and Rein playing) surrounded . They started punching and kicking him but all missed then all three of them jumped up and threw a combined Ki blast at him. But to no avail swallowed it up then let out a belch. He appeared behind the three and knocked Carrita and Fasha out with a double kick. Then he punched Raditz in the face. He just stood there as the world spinned around him and then turned black.

10 minutes later

Vegeta woke up angry as soon as he got up he saw Kami and . "How is he able to beat me with only a power level of 300?" Vegeta yelled "Well you see my friend was masking his energy his real power level is 10,058. "What?" Vegeta yelled. Kami walked back in the building "Training begins tomorrow; will prepare the guest room for you and you friends." Kami said. Vegeta just stood their shocked " 10,000?" he began to wonder if they couldn't even beat a creature from a planet nobody really heard of how good was their chance against a evil tyrant who has the Universe on its knees. To be continued…..

Power Levels

-10,058 Rein-600

Kami-? Raditz-500

Vegeta-800 Kakarot-10

Carrita- 550 Fasha-523

Vegeta not as strong as he was in the anime because Kakarot was born earlier and Vegeta didn't get as much training. How will our heroes fare against the evil tyrant Freiza will they have enough power to beat him or will he be too much for the heroes? Find out next time. Review Review Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Purge

Author note-I know some of you may wonder why isn't Nappa with Vegeta it's because he was with King Vegeta when they fought Freiza. So he died in battle with him. (Personally I never liked Nappa anyway)

POW! Vegeta landed a solid punch on . "Yes Vegeta you're starting to learn" Kami said. Kami then turned his head to see Carrita, Raditz, and Fasha were in an intense three way spar. Meanwhile Kakarot and Rein were trying to cat Korin blindfolded. Kami was proud of the progress it had only been four year and the team had more than doubled their old power level while Kakarot had shown the most improvement. Kami made sure they would live on a daily schedule. They would train, then eat, meditate to control their oozaru and then train, eat lunch, train, then eat dinner, and lastly retire for the day.

Kami rang a bell and the group immediately stopped. Time for dinner then it's off to bed. They all decided a few months back to wear the weighted clothing Kami gave them everywhere after they ate the group retired to bed. "Hey Vegeta…Vegeta." "What!" Vegeta said slightly annoyed. He opened his eyes to see it was Carrita her name is a pun off carrot : ) "Well I was wondering if you could show me around the planet". "Why would I do that" Vegeta asked. "Well I…"she slightly blushed. "Ok fine I'll show you around for an hour and then we will hurry back before Kami catches us." Vegeta answered slightly confused about her stuttering. She smiled happily. Vegeta got up and put on his shoes then slowly walked out the door with Carrita following.

As soon as they took flight and were at safe distance Carrita tried to make conversation. "So what was Planet Vegeta like I never got to see it a lot because my father rarely let me and my sister leave our house." "It wasn't all that special it was mostly a big ball of red dust." Vegeta answered. "Well there had to be something you liked about it." Carrita said. Vegeta thought about the castle, his parents, and even his bone headed servant Nappa. "The power" he replied simply not wanting to sound soft in front of one of his soldiers. "Oh" Carrita replied. They arrived at a city bar when they tried to get in a guard stopped them. "Sorry but you kids are way too young to get in her" Vegeta thought about blasting the guy but remembered Kami telling them to keep a low profile. He just simply walked away. "Wow you walked away you're changing Vegeta." Carrita said. "Whatever he just lucky I'm in a nice mood." Vegeta said. Carrita smiled knowing the truth.

When they turned the corner they saw Raditz and Fasha eating a weird pink fluffy looking substance. "Vegeta walked up to the two and asked "What are you two doing out here?" "We should be asking you the same thing." Raditz said angrily that Vegeta ruined the moment. Vegeta growled about to punch Raditz. When Carrita came around the corner and yelled "Vegeta stop". Vegeta stopped mid punch and Raditz smirked. "Oh now I see what's going on, Vegeta you sly dog." "Shut up" Vegeta said turning his head to hide embarrassment. Fasha looked at Carrita and asked her "What are you doing here?" "I just wanted to see around" Carrita answered. "Well now since we're done with introductions, what's that? "Vegeta asked pointing to the pink fluffy substance. "It's what the humans call cotton candy it's good try some." Fasha said holding it out in Vegeta and Carrita direction. Vegeta and Carrita took some and stuffed it in their mouths they were amazed by how delicious it was. "Wow it melts in your mouth" Carrita said wanting more. "Where did you get it?" Vegeta asked. "Over there" Raditz said pointing to a guy giving it away. It's a carnival they have rides, acts, and fireworks." "What are they having a carnival for?" Vegeta asked. "The guy told us they have it every year." Fasha said. Vegeta thought humans were strange to have a carnival for no reason. "Whatever we can stay for a few hours lets agree not to tell Kami about this." Vegeta said. "Agreed." The other three said in union.

They stayed for two hours until watching fireworks, riding rides, and watching performers until they flew back to the lookout. When they got to the top they believed they got away with it when they reached the top Kami was there waiting for them. "Why hello, what are you guys doing up so early?" Kami asked. "Well you see…" Vegeta started. "It's ok" Kami started "I was young once too just go back to bed." "Ok" The four said before going back to bed. In the morning when they came out of the room they saw Kami shaking. "What's wrong" Carrita asked. "Yeah what's your deal?" Fasha asked. "Two warriors one pink and one green are killing humans around the world." Kami said. Vegeta started trembling "On no it can't be…" Vegeta said punching the ground. "Who are they Vegeta?" Carrita asked. "It's Freiza strongest soldiers Dedoria and Zarbon they have power levels of around 50,000." Vegeta answered. "They're here to purge the planet so they can sell it for the highest bitter." Raditz added. Kami was disgusted at the thought of doing this to innocent people just for money. "Save as many humans as you can and run we'll hold them off for as long as we can." Kami said.

He let out a roar increasing his power to the max. Vegeta scanned him to see it was only 13,490. "You can't win…your power is still too low." Vegeta said. "I don't plan on winning I'm gonna buy you as much time as I can save as many humans as you can, I'm gonna protect this world with as much strength as I can." Kami said. With that Kami and flew off to buy the time the heroes needed to save as many humans as they could. "Come on let's go grab as many human you can and bring them underground." Vegeta ordered. So the heroes spread around the world to hide as many humans they could.

Kami and arrived at where the kids first landed. They hid the ships in case the kids needed them and also so the two alien warriors wouldn't know about their presence here. Zarbon and Dedoria landed with disgusting smiles on their faces. Without even saying a word and Kami got into fighting stances. They charged at the two warriors with a volley of punches and kicks. They easily dodge "if you plan on attacking us like that with those inferior power levels you're not getting far. Kami then noticed the scouters on their faces. Kami rushed the two and punched Zarbon into a rock formation then blasted the scouter off his face then blasted the one off Dedoria face. Realizing what they did angered the two. "You fools" Dedoria said before throwing a blast at . simply swallowed it up and then threw one of his own at the pink warrior. It barely fazed him then Zarbon sliced head off from behind. " !" Kami shouted out. "Don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough" Zarbon said before blasting him into oblivion. The great master Kami and the loyal had fallen.

3 days later

Zarbon and Dedoria had killed off 3/5th of the population while the other 2/5th was hiding with the team. The planet was sold to an alien race of green and blue humanoid like bats. They were told they can do whatever they wanted with the rest of the humans. Whoever says you can't change the world in a few days is a liar.

"We need to transport the humans somewhere safer" Raditz said. "To make a ship big enough for all the humans to be transported will take a long time and then we will have to fly all the way back it will take a few years the humans will never survive that long." Vegeta said. "Fine me, and Kakarot will stay and you four will go" Raditz said while Kakarot nodded in agreement. "Make that three" Fasha said. Everybody looked at her. "But Fasha…" Carrita started. "They will need all the help they can get in order to help the human survive. You guys just hurry as fast as you can" Fasha said. "Ok fine but you better survive we can't have the last of the saiyan race die because they tried to play hero" Vegeta said.

It took an hour to find the ships "So where are we going Vegeta" Carrita asked. "Planet Uritak" Vegeta answered. After giving brief goodbyes and hugs the team split off.

Underground the hidden base

"What are we gonna do?" Fasha asked. "Use this scouter to find the strongest humans you can we're gonna need as much help we can get." An hour later Fasha came back with 5 humans. "They each have the power level of 400" Fasha said. "State your name?" They each stated their name one by one. They were Bulma, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien. "Do you guys want to help the human race survive?" Raditz asked, "Of course but who are you?" the one named Yamcha asked. Raditz then explained the story of their planet and all the events that had occurred. "Wow that's a real sob story but what do you need us to do?" the one called Bulma asked.

"We're gonna train you to protect this planet until our comrades can get back and can transport you to a new planet." Raditz said. The group of humans agreeded to the idea and they all would start training tomorrow.

5 months later

Vegeta, Rein, and Carrita landed on Uritak. "Vegeta ran to what he knew was the King palace and told them about their situation. "That fool would do something so rash, the ship will be ready in three years but until then you guys can receive training until then." Vegeta thought about their situation and thought about how Freiza was holding all the cards then he began to think at least I have my health he smiled at that remembering how that was his mom's favorite expression. Will the team be able to survive for three years on their own…will Vegeta have enough power to take on Freiza? Find out next time. To be continued…

Power Levels-

-10,058

Kami-14,398

Zarbon-51,028

Dedoria-50,890

Rein 9-1,276

Tien 11-428

Bulma 11-406

Yamcha 11-415

Fasha 11-1,049

Raditz 11-1,200

Kakarot 8-1,000

Vegeta 11-1,656

Carrita 11-1,100

Krillin 11-429

Chi Chi 11-409

The group can sense energy but I still gonna show the power levels because I find it fun. Everybody gonna be stronger than in the anime and Raditz can even use Kami's materialization technique. Also instead of searching for the dragon balls Bulma received training from Master Roshi. They competed in the tournament and that why Tien was with them. Puar, Chioatzu, and Master Roshi were killed in the purge. I also put their ages with their power level. You should keep track of it because it's about to be a 4 year time skip. Also I know Kakarot and Rein never talked much but that's about to change everybody will play a role in the remainder of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: I made a small mistake with Chi-Chi and Krillin age they are actually the same age as Goku. Also the others were 3 years older than Rein so they would've been 12. Also on power levels when it shows (-10,058) that's name my computer keeps cutting his name off I don't know why also if you find any problems or questions put them in review and they will be answered or questioned I'm new at this and I'm going to try to fix the mistakes needed. Now without further ado back to the story.

Chapter 3: The Z fighters born

4 years later

A small 12 year old boy with spikey hair and red and black saiyan armor and a sword in his hand was watching the building with a human girl who was wearing saiyan armor identical to him but hers was pink and blue and she was holding a Ki pistol (turns user energy into bullets) and a phone.

"Are you in position Kakarot and Chi-Chi?" Raditz asked. Raditz had grew taller and muscular over the years and had mastered materialization getting his team most of the stuff they had. He also grew strength wise. He was on the other side of the building with Fasha. "Yes" Chi-Chi replied into the phone. "Ok wait for the signal." Raditz then turned and nodded at Fasha she then pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

On top of the building were Yamcha and Tien. When the phone ranged Tien nodded to Yamcha. Yamcha pulled out a grenade and tossed it into the building. Yamcha then pulled out a flare gun and shot high in the air.

Then Kakarot and Chi-Chi ran inside the building. As soon as they got Kakarot started slicing some of the aliens' bats, while Chi-Chi started shooting some with her Ki pistol. After they had killed some they heard a grenade explode.

That was the signal for Bulma and Krillin inside the underground prison they broke out of the cell and started killing the alien bats. The prison guard came and swung a uppercut at Krillin but Bulma pushed him back. The guard then pulled an alarm causing some to flee out the emergency exit.

Outside the emergency exit were Fasha and Raditz when they saw some started to flee they killed them with Ki blasts, punches, and kicks killing each one with one hit. Tien and Yamcha flew down toward Fasha and Raditz and started assisting them in killing the alien bats. After they were all dead they waited for the other four to finish their mission.

"Hey Chi-Chi did you find the stairs?" Kakarot asked. "Yes their over her Chi-Chi then blasted a hole in the roof of the first floor. "Well that works too" Kakarot said. He then floated to the top where he saw the general alien about to eat a young human girl. Kakarot without hesitation went up and cut the alien in half. Kakarot had grown fond of the sword his brother gave him almost using it more than his fist. After the general killed the alien he grabbed the girl and took the blindfold off of her. "Thank you" she said Kakarot then grabbed the cape around him and gave it to her to wrap around herself.

Kakarot then floated both of them to the bottom where Chi-Chi was waiting. Krillin and Bulma came up the stairs with about 20 more humans. They all then fled outside where the others have been waiting. When they got together they got in the jeep and sped away back to the hideout.

West city aka the Hide out

Since Vegeta left Raditz took over as the leader until Vegeta returned. Him and his team went back to the hideout and received cheers from the civilians they had saved and the ones they protected. Kakarot being a show off took off his shirt causing some girls to cheer and blush he then tossed it at the girls. Chi-Chi angrily grabbed him and pulled him to the headquarters "You need an ego reduction" she told him angrily. "What did I do?" He asked innocently. Chi-Chi just growled at him.

Kakarot grew too and he has almost as much power as Raditz this amazed everyone due to his low power at birth now he also became somewhat as a playboy over the years.

When the team got in the headquarters aka capsule corps they discussed the mission. "Wow that was pretty easy" Krillin said. "Yeah I guess the training is paying off" Yamcha said. Just then Raditz came down stairs and said "Vegeta is going to be here in a hour"

"Should I start rounding up the people" Bulma asked? Bulma had grown taller and muscular over the years she more than tripled in power over the years. Her scientific mind doesn't go to waste because she helps build training equipment.

"I'll help" Chi-Chi said. Chi-Chi also like Bulma tripled in power but she also learned medical techniques to become the doctor of the hideout. The two girls then ran out to tell people to begin packing.

"Wow Vegeta I never got a good look at the guy but I bet I can take him down" Yamcha said. Yamcha kept his hair long and helped teach Kakarot sword techniques. He is the second strongest human now and can almost beat Raditz in a spar.

"Yeah right your decades away from beating him" Fasha said laughing. Fasha doubled in power over the years and she can control her oozaru state also her tail is no longer a weakness in battle due to heavily training it.

"Don't count us humans out yet we may surprise you" Krillin said laughing. Krillin currently the shortest one has grown his hair out so it is spiky and floats up in the air (not the hair he had in dbz and dbgt).

"Yeah you never know what to expect these days" Tien said. Tien is the strongest human now and is the smartest battle wise he helps come up with the teams' tactics he is like the second in command when it comes to battle.

1 hour later

Having packed up the humans and saiyans waited in the front of the hideout. A large whirling sound was heard; the people looked up to see a big ship. It consisted of 3 engines, a hype drive gate between the cockpit and fuselage and it had a saiyan symbol carved probably the work of Vegeta.

After it had safely landed Vegeta pressed a button on the controls that opened the door. People started boarding the ship and after everybody was on board they were given rooms 5 people shared one and after everybody was all set they took off.

Raditz team met Vegeta, Rein, and Carrita in the control room. Vegeta grew stronger over the year he had double the power he had back then and speed wise he could run across the Earth in a few minutes. Rein had almost as much power as Vegeta and he was a master at energy control he can even burn you inside out with a Ki torture technique. Carrita had a little bit more power than her sister and she became extremely smart almost having as much brain power as Bulma.

"Long time no see" Rein said to Kakarot before hitting him on the arm. The two were like best friends back then and they remembered how they helped each other try to catch the cat blindfolded. "Fasha I'm glad we're finally together again" Carrita said hugging Fasha. "Nice to see you too' Fasha said feeling that Carrita was crushing her.

"What's up" Raditz said giving his hand out to Vegeta. Vegeta smiled and shaked his hand. Vegeta looked over Raditz back to see five humans standing there. "Who are those humans?" Vegeta asked. Raditz turned around "They are Bulma, Tien, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, and Krillin; they helped us survive and were great allies in battle." Vegeta then shaked each of their hands then his face turned serious.

They all stopped their reunion when they saw Vegeta face. "Freiza was planning on destroying this planet tomorrow he knows there were saiyans here." Vegeta said. "Now our element of surprise is gone how could you have been so stupid" Vegeta said angrily. "There's a bounty on all of our heads because of it now we have to find a way to get supplies needed to survive without getting caught." Everybody was quiet for a minute.

"Let's focus on the problem at hands, where are we taking the humans." Kakarot said. "Planet Uritak, the leader said he will help us in anyway." Carrita said. "Yeah and we're going to leave this big ship there and get a small black wing EV0" Rein said. "How long will it take to get there" Bulma asked joining the conversation. "With the hyper drive gate it should take 23 hours" Carrita said.

"I don't understand how they could have known we killed every alien that ever saw us. Raditz said unless there's a shifter on board. "What?" Vegeta said "We found out that some have a certain gland that can change shape, or breathe fire, or even shoot acid." Tien explained. "It's likely there's a mole on board giving Freiza information about us and we have to find it." Chi-Chi said.

"Those fools" Freiza said. "They think there's a mole on board when it's just a little bug. How nice" Freiza said. "Shall we eliminate them sir?" Zarbon asked. "No let Vegeta have his fun, send him some men to increase his big ego then when it's time I will take him down and then there will be nobody to stand in my way of power." Freiza said before giving out a maniacal laugh.

Uh oh Freiza has one of the heroes bug but. Will the heroes be able to find out the real problem or will Freiza win at his twisted game? Find out next time. To be continued….

Power Levels

Rein 13-3,100

Tien 16-1,780

Bulma 16-1,218

Yamcha 16-1,600

Fasha 16-2,098

Raditz 16-2,400

Kakarot 12-2,390

Vegeta 16-3,312

Carrita 16-2,180

Krillin 12-1,580

Chi-Chi 12-1,300


End file.
